Law et Loki à l'école des Pourris JDR
by Yase14
Summary: Law et Loki sont inquiets : Charles et Hansi ont disparu ... Bogwarts est une belle école, mais les deux adolescents préféreraient savoir leurs amies dans leurs chambres plutôt que perdues dans le château ... Surtout qu'un inspecteur pour la sécurité doit venir le lendemain, et que personne ne se soucie de la disparition des deux filles ... (inspiré d'un JDR, infos en introduction)
1. Introduction

Introduction - Expliquons nos conneries ...

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors … Ça va être compliqué d'expliquer d'où ça sort, cette histoire … J'étais en vacances chez des amis, et on a eu la bonne idée de faire un jeu de rôles. Comme ça s'est fait de façon un peu inattendue (puisqu'on a décidé de la partie deux jours avant de la faire), on s'est servi d'une boîte de jeu, _D-Start_ de la marque _Matagot_. Dans cette boîte, nous avons suivi le scénario basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter (en _low-costs_), mais comme ils n'avaient pas les droits, ils avaient changé certains noms (et on ne les a pas aidés). Donc si vous avez ou voulez acheter le jeu, évitez de lire, ça spoile un peu …

Sinon, un résumé de la partie : qu'est-ce qu'on a ri ! Nous avons fait un nombre d'échecs assez hallucinant, et l'on n'a réussi que pour ouvrir des portes … Enfin, on a réussi d'autres jets de dés, mais c'est l'un des seuls exemples qui me viennent.

Le scénario de D-Start était très sympathique, même s'il est parfois assez incohérent (les normes de sécurité dans les écoles, ça existe, même si à Poudlard ils semblent s'en moquer aussi, ça compte !), ce qui fait qu'on a un peu approfondi les idées pour donner à l'univers plus de substance. Mais du coup ça part dans le macabre … (mais rien de choquant néanmoins, juste des vannes un peu glauques ^^) Pareil pour les sortilèges. Les sorts étaient donnés dans la boîte de jeu ; pour certains, j'ai adapté avec ce qui est cohérent avec l'univers de Harry Potter ; cependant, on en a inventé deux ou trois, que vous identifierez immédiatement, puisqu'ils n'ont vraiment aucun sens (mais ils sont fun) !

C'est aussi pour cela que la fic est dans cette catégorie-là : il y a tellement d'éléments qui viennent d'autres fandoms qu'il m'aurait été impossible de me décider si j'avais dû le ranger dans la catégorie Crossovers !

Les personnages que nous avons joués, Law et Loki, sont cependant issus d'un autre _role play_ que nous faisons avec l'autre joueur, et qui viennent respectivement de l'univers de _One Piece_ et de _Marvel_. Les personnages proposés dans la boîte ne nous inspiraient pas, et on s'est sentis plus à l'aise dans des personnages que nous jouions déjà ailleurs. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas d'objets spéciaux (comme une épée pour fracasser, comme Hulk), ce qui nous a aussi pas mal manqué lors de la partie, et qui justifie certains de nos échecs cuisants, puisque nous étions littéralement « avec nos baguettes et nos couteaux ». Enfin, sans les couteaux. Hansi et Charles Beifong sont donc les personnages principaux d'un autre jeu de rôles : dans celui-ci, elles sont les filles adoptives d'un pirate célèbre chez plusieurs générations, à savoir Harlock, ou Albator chez les Français (_cocorico_). Vous pouvez les retrouver dans une autre de mes fics, qui est un recueil de minis spin-offs à propos de ce RP, _Petites histoires au bord d'un verre de Chartreuse_. Comme dans un des arcs, elles s'étaient infiltrées dans un lycée où elles avaient rencontré Law et Loki, on s'est dit que c'était cohérent, et que ça pouvait être marrant de voir les voir du point de vue opposé.

La fin n'est pas celle qu'a narrée le MJ (car il était 2 heures du matin, et qu'il voulait aller se coucher), car c'était une fin à la hauteur de nos échecs. Donc lors de la partie, je lui avais suggéré une fin alternative, qui vous est présentée ici.

La quête : Deux de vos camarades ont disparu, et le lendemain, un inspecteur doit être dépêché pour vérifier la sécurité de l'école. Puisque personne dans l'établissement ne semble s'en soucier, à vous d'aller les libérer !

Il se peut qu'on refasse des parties, qui ne feront plus partie de la boîte de jeu, (nous travaillons activement à un bizutage actuellement).

Encore merci aux Michelle.

Donc bienvenue à Bogwarts, l'école des sorciers français !

* * *

Personnages :

\- Trafalgar Law : Etudiant en sixième année à Bogwarts, dans la maison Tatzelwurm. Il a un faible pour la castagne, et possède un humour ravageur. Cependant, la course d'endurance n'est pas son fort. C'est un meneur-né qui a réussi à s'extirper de beaucoup de situations périlleuses à Bogwarts (même si souvent, il s'y est mis tout seul).

\- Loki Laufeyson : Etudiant en sixième année à Bogwarts, dans la maison Tatzelwurm. Contrairement à Law, le sport est loin d'être sa matière favorite. Pour compenser, il est un élève brillant, avec une forte capacité pour baratiner les gens. Mais il n'est vraiment pas discret quand il s'y met.

\- Charles et Hansi Beifong : Etudiantes en sixième année à Bogwarts, dans la maison Dahut. Elles sont les filles d'un sorcier hors-la-loi recherché par pas moins de dix-huit Etats. Comme celui-ci voulait qu'elles fassent des études normales, il les a inscrites à Bogwarts sous un pseudonyme. Les garçons ne connaissent pas leurs véritables noms (Elyse et Claire), même s'ils sont au courant de la supercherie.

\- Junyor Malfoi : Etudiant en troisième année à Bogwarts, dans la maison Wolpertinger. Un sacré petit con, pour lequel la maison d'édition du jeu n'avait pas les droits. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils avaient du retard sur leur planning quand ils ont créé ce personnage.

\- Rôdeurs : ça aussi ça vient du scénario. Honnêtement, je m'en serai passé.

\- Robespierre : dans le jeu, il s'appelait Passe-pierre. Personne n'a été fichu de retenir son nom, celui-ci ayant été vite déformé au grand désespoir du MJ. Imaginez-le avec la tête de Robespierre

\- Personnages aux noms déformés : comme le jeu n'avait pas les droits, on s'est senti obligés de raconter des bêtises. Et c'était drôle, vraiment.

\- Pundledore : Directeur de Bogwarts. Une petite référence au Joueur du Grenier, parce que quand même, on passe après un génie.


	2. Une disparition inquiétante

Chapitre 1 : Une disparition inquiétante

* * *

Connaissiez-vous Bogwarts, la célèbre école de sorcellerie ? Elle se trouvait quelque part dans la région de l'Yonne, au beau milieu de cette diagonale du vide qui faisait la fierté des Français depuis le grand krach boursier du début du siècle. Perdue quelque part entre Voutenay-sur-Cure et Chapelle-Spinasse, dissimulée du regard des Moldus au moyen de sortilèges puissants, ce château gothique accueillait des étudiants venant de tout le pays, récupérant la plupart des élèves refusés dans la seconde école nationale, Beauboutdebois. Comme cette dernière, l'école de sorcellerie était sous l'égide du Département de l'éducation nationale du Ministère de la Magie français, et le budget annuel qui lui était alloué, même si comme dans toutes les institutions scolaires, était considéré comme trop faible, n'en restait pas moins un montant conséquent. Les élèves sortant de Bogwarts étaient souvent des personnes brillantes, débrouillardes et inventives, capables de parer à n'importe quelle éventualité, que ce soit un dossier en retard ou une attaque de dragon. L'école était dirigée par le célèbre Humble Pundledore, un grand sorcier reconnu comme l'un des plus puissants de tous les temps. Les élèves, rassemblés dans quatre maisons, connues sous le nom de Wolpertinger, Dahut, Dobhar-chu et Tadzelwurm, étaient accueillis de leurs onze à dix-sept ans, afin de suivre des leçons de magie, et d'être éveillé à la culture du monde des sorciers. Mais pour l'instant, c'était dans l'avant-dernier étage de la tour de Tadzelwurm, où se situait le dortoir des sixièmes années, que nos deux héros étaient éveillés.

\- Hey, tu dors ?

\- Non.

Les deux adolescents auraient dû dormir. Il était presque deux heures du matin, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Ils auraient dû retrouver Hansi et Charles Beifong pour boire un coup après le repas, et ce malgré la discipline en vigueur à Bogwarts. Cependant, ils avaient eu beau attendre, les deux filles ne les avaient pas rejoints. Cela les inquiétait énormément : le château était un endroit dangereux, et connaissant les deux adolescentes, il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'elles soient allées au-devant des ennuis.

Et cela empêchait Law et Loki de fermer l'œil depuis qu'ils étaient couchés.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Hansi ? devina Loki, qui était lui-même très inquiet, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

\- Ouais … Elles sont toujours à l'heure, d'habitude. Surtout quand il s'agit d'alcool.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi …

Law se redressa sur son coude.

\- Allons les chercher. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où elles sont dans ce lycée de barges.

\- Je te suis. Surtout que si deux élèves de plus manquent à l'appel demain, ça va être un bazar sans nom. J'ai entendu Rasurd râler tout seul tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ce vieux fou ? Il avait perdu sa chatte ?

\- Non, Pundledore lui a ordonné de nettoyer Bogwarts de fond en comble. Un inspecteur devrait venir demain matin à la première heure pour vérifier les conditions de sécurité.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge alors … Mais comment on sait où elles sont ?

\- Ce matin, en potion ! s'exclama Loki un peu fort, en se levant de son lit.

\- Gneh ? grogna Edouard, leur camarade de dortoir, dérangé par le bruit.

Law intima à son ami de la boucler, et se leva lui aussi, pour passer ses chaussures et la cape de son uniforme. Loki l'imita, non sans grommeler à cause de la réprimande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu, ce matin en potion ?

\- T'as pas écouté ?

\- Non, j'ai dormi.

Le jeune homme soupira, désespéré.

\- Heureusement que je l'ai fait, alors … on a parlé de la potion de Phoebe. Pensant que ça pouvait être utile, j'en ai piqué une fiole, mais je n'ai pas pu ajouter l'ingrédient principal, puisque le prof' ne nous a donné qu'une Truffe de Cerbère par groupe.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle nous permettra de retrouver leur trace.

\- D'accord, ça roule. On y va.

Loki ferma sa cape, cachant sa chemise ornée du blason de Tadzelwurm, qui à la faible lueur de la mince lune en croissant au-dessus du château, luisait d'un éclat argenté et vert sombre. Il était fier de sa maison, en forte rivalité avec celle de Wolpertinger. La vie à Bogwarts n'était pas simple tous les jours, mais le garçon n'avait pas la pareille pour retourner la situation à son avantage, en profitant des interdits pour les contourner avec l'aide de Law, et pouvoir tout de même profiter de leurs années de lycée.

Ils n'étaient plus que cinq en dernière année chez les Tadzelwurm, trois garçons et deux filles. Les autres étaient partis de l'école. Enfin, pour la plupart.

Les deux garçons s'esquivèrent de leur chambre sans jeter un regard sur les bols vides sur leurs bureaux, ayant autrefois contenu des nouilles au curry.

Après avoir descendu l'escalier, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune. Un fantôme, celui de Dick Quasi-Sans-Tête traversa la pièce en flottant. Par chance, il ne vit pas les deux adolescents, cachés derrière l'épais rideau vert qui dissimulait l'entrée des escaliers.

Law fit signe à Loki de ne pas faire de bruit, et ils avancèrent doucement dans le noir. Ils n'y voyaient pas grand-chose, mais parvinrent à atteindre la porte sans trop de problèmes.

L'un des tableaux fut néanmoins réveillé par leur présence, et les gronda.

\- Vous devriez être couchés, vous deux !

\- Chut ! siffla Law.

\- Il faudrait mettre votre horloge à l'heure, le baratina Loki en chuchotant, il est presque l'heure de se lever. Rendormez-vous avant de regretter de ne pas avoir fini votre nuit.

L'homme peint sur la toile dût trouver l'argument convaincant, et se rendormit.

Law ouvrit discrètement la porte. Le couloir circulaire se défilait devant lui. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, tenant la porte entrouverte, afin de pouvoir revenir.

Mais elle claqua derrière eux, les enfermant dehors, et la statue du tadzelwurm gardant l'entrée arbora un sourire cynique. Il ne les laisserait pas rentrer avant six heures, horaire auquel les portes s'ouvraient.

\- Zut, pesta Law en silence.

Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'avancer. Ils étaient en haut de la coursive, et le hall du château se trouvait dans la direction opposée. Ils se trouvaient dans le second bâtiment principal, qui regroupait les quatre salles communes et les dortoirs de chacune des maisons dans lesquelles les élèves étaient répartis. Les Tadzelwurm et les Dobhar-chu étaient au nord, tandis que les Wolpertinger et les Dahut (le dortoir où auraient dû se trouver leurs amies) se trouvaient à la jonction avec le hall, plus au sud de la construction.

Les deux amis avancèrent prudemment dans le corridor. En raison des risques évidents pour les étudiants que posaient les armures animées, les couloirs étaient complètement vides, et ne donnaient pas même sur l'extérieur pour leur apporter un peu de lumière, ce qui les força à allumer le bout de leurs baguettes. Les papiers peints vieillissants se décollaient même des murs, sur lesquels quelques rares tableaux étaient parfois accrochés.

\- _Lumos_, murmura Law.

Ils savaient que les couloirs étaient gardés, soit par des professeurs, soit par des Rôdeurs, des créatures dont le travail était de les empêcher de se balader dehors la nuit. Ils avançaient d'un pas rapide, mais le plus silencieux possible, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ces derniers. Leur marche dura une dizaine de minutes, éclairée seulement par le bout de leurs baguettes.

Mais des pas se rapprochaient.

\- Stop, chuchota Law. Quelque chose vient vers nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il n'y a rien pour se cacher !

Les pas se firent plus pressants. Loki réfléchit une seconde, et un sort lui vint à l'esprit. C'était un sortilège qu'ils n'étaient pas censés employer, puisqu'il était réservé à des mages plus âgés. Mais le temps leur faisait cruellement défaut, et le jeune homme aux yeux verts se savait capable d'effectuer le sort, ayant rarement apprécié se borner aux limites d'âge imposées, quelle que soit la matière.

\- _Invisibilis_ ! murmura le brun en secouant sa baguette d'un geste précis.

Ils virent peu à peu leurs membres et leurs vêtements devenir transparents, jusqu'à être complètement invisibles.

\- Loki, t'es là ? demanda Law en donnant une tarte à son camarade.

\- Oui, imbécile, répondit l'adolescent en lui rendant un coup dans l'épaule.

Juste à temps, car une ombre d'une taille respectable s'avança en sens inverse dans le couloir, et se rapprocha d'eux.

Un monstre semblable à une araignée velue, dont les yeux furetaient dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'une potentielle proie. D'une hauteur d'un mètre et demi au garrot, le Rôdeur passa très près des deux adolescents qui retinrent leur souffle.

L'araignée frôla Law, qui grimaça, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle passa ensuite extrêmement proche de Loki, qui réussit à étouffer un cri quand la bête passa près de lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le Rôdeur entendit le bruit de son souffle, et revint à grande allure. Loki écarquilla les yeux, voyant qu'elle fonçait sur lui. Cependant, sa présence d'esprit lui sauva la mise : il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Peut-être ferma-t-il les yeux, mais il ne changea pas de position.

L'araignée s'arrêta à un cheveu de lui, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien autour d'elle.

Le plancher grinçant aurait trahi le garçon s'il avait bougé. Même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il ne serait pas découvert s'il restait immobile, au moins ne s'était-il pas laissé avoir tout seul.

Frustrée de n'avoir rien trouvé, la créature fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans le sens opposé à celui d'où elle venait.

\- On a eu chaud, souffla Law qui était redevenu visible.

\- Oh purée … soupira Loki, soulagé.

Le jeune homme avait eu une sacrée frousse. Ils prirent une trentaine de secondes pour souffler, mais ils savaient aussi que la bestiole pouvait revenir à tout moment, et les deux garçons lui emboitèrent donc le pas, se dirigeant avec détermination vers le hall. Il leur restait encore plusieurs longs mètres de couloirs à parcourir avant d'atteindre l'entrée.


	3. De l'importance d'aimer les araignées

Chapitre 2 : De l'importance d'aimer les araignées

* * *

Longeant les murs du centre pour se fondre dans l'ombre, le bout seul de leur baguette illuminé par un sort, les deux adolescents passèrent devant l'un des rares tableaux du couloir, celui représentant la fondatrice de leur maison, Themis Tatzelwurm. Celle-ci remarqua les silhouettes, mais avant de donner l'alarme, elle reconnut les deux gamins.

Ceux-ci la saluèrent discrètement d'un hochement de tête, et elle leur rendit leurs politesses par un sourire amusé. Ils étaient rares, les étudiants qui faisaient attentions aux tableaux.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte donnant à la tour de Wolpertinger. Les couloirs n'étaient pas si grands, mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient préféré calquer leur vitesse sur celle des Rôdeurs, qui était, pendant leur patrouille, relativement lente. Il ne fallait cependant pas être repéré, car ces derniers pouvaient faire de jolies pointes à plus de cinquante kilomètres-heures, ce que leur permettaient leurs huit affreuses pattes velues. Autant dire qu'il était impossible pour un élève de collège d'atteindre une telle vitesse sans balai.

Il y eut un bruit.

\- Il y a bien du monde dans ce couloir, alors qu'il est deux heures passées … grogna Law en se plaquant contre le mur.

Ils jetèrent un œil au battant de chez les Wolpertinger, qui venait de grincer doucement. A la lueur du feu magique porté par une statue bestiale qui éclairait chacune des portes des différents dortoirs, ils reconnurent une tignasse blond pâle, qui s'extirpa avec vivacité de son dortoir, et qui referma prudemment la porte.

\- Mais c'est Junyor … Il prépare encore une bêtise ce sale gosse … marmonna Loki.

\- C'est une chiffe molle ce gamin, on avance, il ne nous fera rien. De plus, il est tout autant en tort que nous. Viens.

D'un pas sûr, les deux adolescents avancèrent vers le dortoir de Wolpertinger. Ils toisèrent du regard Junyor Malfoi, qui était plus jeune qu'eux d'au moins trois ans, mais qui n'en était pas moins une sacrée canaille.

Law le toisa froidement. Le gamin soutint son regard, dardant vers lui un petit sourire provocateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors si tard, vous deux ? demanda Malfoi, de sa voix claironnante.

\- On te retourne la question.

Loki avisa une fiole dans la main du garçon. Il préparait un mauvais coup. L'adolescent échangea un regard avec Law.

\- Je peux vous dénoncer à Pundledore, déclara crânement le gamin.

\- Tu comptes te trahir aussi ? Tu enfreins le règlement tout autant que nous, lui fit remarquer Loki.

\- Ça, il ne le saura pas, démentit Malfoi. Et vous aurez des ennuis.

\- D'accord, d'accord, soupira Loki, feignant l'embarras. J'ai un marché à te proposer. Ne dis rien, et je pourrais t'aider pour l'une de tes prochaines farces. Je te laisse libre de décider en quoi je pourrais t'être utile.

L'enfant pesa le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Avoir Loki comme allié était plutôt avantageux pour lui : le Tatzelwurm, bien qu'assez discret, était un élève brillant, et tout aussi subversif que lui, sinon plus. Il se fendit d'un sourire.

\- C'est d'accord. Vous êtes dans quelle maison déjà ?

Law se félicita d'avoir mis sa cape, cachant le blason de sa chemise, tout comme son camarade l'avait fait.

\- Dobhar-chu, répliqua Loki, imperturbable.

Malfoi ne parvint pas à déceler le mensonge sur le visage ou dans la voix de son aîné. Il eut tout de même un doute, mais se dessina sur ses lèvres un rictus vainqueur.

\- Dobhar-chu, hein … Très bien. Allez faire vos bêtises de votre côté, mais je vous tiens à l'œil …

Law réalisa fugacement que laisser la potion à ce sale gosse pouvait leur être dommageable.

\- Par contre, tu vas me donner ça.

\- Dans tes rêves !

S'esquivant comme une anguille, le garçon évita Law de justesse, et courut vers le dortoir de Tatzelwurm. Le jeune homme leva sa baguette et se prépara à lui jeter un maléfice, mais il était déjà trop loin.

\- Merde ! Le petit enfoiré …

\- Viens, on continue.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans le couloir, en espérant que leur petite discussion n'avait pas attiré un Rôdeur. Par chance, ils avaient réussi à être suffisamment discrets, et même la course de Malfoi n'avait pas attiré d'araignée.

Avec un peu de soulagement d'arriver dans le hall, les deux jeunes hommes débouchèrent sur l'escalier donnant sur la grande entrée de Bogwarts. Malheureusement, un cliquetis inquiétant se fit entendre.

\- Loki …

Law avait levé le nez, et son camarade l'imita, ne voyant pas d'où le bruit pouvait provenir.

Un Rôdeur énorme était en train de marcher au plafond, et les avait vus.

La bête se laissa glisser jusqu'à eux, et atterrit en bas des marches. Immobiles, les deux adolescents n'osaient pas faire un geste : partir en sens inverse n'était pas une bonne idée, puisque la bestiole aurait vite fait de les rattraper, et que de toute manière, un autre Rôdeur faisait sa surveillance dans la rotonde des dortoirs.

Soudain, elle fit un bond, et attrapa la cheville de Loki avec sa patte velue et gluante. Celui-ci dût faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas hurler. Il crispa sa main sur sa baguette, dirigée vers le monstre, mais il ne savait que faire.

Ces bestioles étaient résistantes à beaucoup de sortilèges, et le niveau d'un simple étudiant n'était pas suffisant pour les mettre hors-jeu. Cependant, pour avoir déjà plusieurs fois eu affaire à ces sales bêtes, les deux adolescents savaient qu'elles étaient peu résistantes à la force brute.

Law, après avoir esquivé une attaque similaire, sortit sa baguette, et ensorcela son propre corps pour augmenter sa force. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas de taille à l'affronter sinon.

\- C'est donc ça, la puberté ? plaisanta-t-il en singeant une voix plus grave que la sienne pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu trop lourde.

Il s'avança vers la bête, et se prépara à grimper dessus, dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre ses yeux et l'aveugler. L'adolescent pris son élan, et bondit vers la bête. Cependant, il glissa sur un bol de nouilles au curry froides qui traînait dans l'escalier, et bascula on ne sait comment sur la bestiole. Il avait beau être grimpé dessus, il se trouvait allongé dos au Rôdeur, en position de faiblesse.

En colère, celui-ci raffermit sa poigne sur la cheville de Loki, et l'attira pour essayer de l'envelopper dans un cocon. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire, et attrapa une autre patte de l'araignée. Celle-ci, embêtée, leva les deux pattes pour tenter de le faire lâcher. Se tenant sur six de ses pattes, elle secoua un instant l'adolescent, en espérant le déloger. Mais il tint bon, et Law profita de la diversion pour se redresser, et commença à donner de grands coups de pied dans les yeux du Rôdeur.

Agacée, la bête donna un grand coup sur le sol avec ses deux pattes avant : Loki heurta le marbre du hall, son bras le premier, et lâcha la patte de l'araignée en poussant un cri de douleur. Cette dernière, plus embêtée maintenant par Law que par son ami, libéra la cheville de Loki, et essaya de déloger le jeune homme sur son dos.

Alerté par le cri de l'adolescent, le second Rôdeur arriva en vitesse pour porter secours à son camarade. La grande araignée débarqua si vite qu'elle n'aperçut pas Loki, et lui rentra dedans à toute allure. Le jeune homme, heurté de plein fouet, fut envoyé valser à quelques mètres de là. Il s'écrasa avec un râle affaibli.

Le monstre parvint finalement à déloger Law d'un coup de patte, et celui-ci s'en tira de justesse. Face aux deux grandes araignées, il se sentit soudain bien impuissant. D'un commun accord, les deux bestioles fondirent sur lui, et l'adolescent fut enveloppé d'un cocon collant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. L'une des deux créatures saisit ensuite le jeune homme ainsi momifié, et grimpa au mur pour aller l'accrocher au plafond. C'était la procédure, le but étant qu'ils y restent toute la nuit, et qu'ils y soient humiliés le lendemain. La discipline était rude, à Bogwarts.

Loki, lui, avait eu de la peine à se redresser, et aussitôt cela avait-il été fait que la deuxième araignée le clouait à nouveau au sol, et attendait que sa camarade finisse d'attacher Law et vienne l'aider.

Le jeune homme sentait la douleur du choc irradier dans ses côtes, et se demandait s'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose.

\- Fichu Pundledore …

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette, qu'il avait un peu oubliée jusqu'ici. Il leva difficilement le bras, et pointa son arme magique vers la bête, murmurant faiblement :

\- _Lumos Maxima_.

Eblouie par la lumière qui s'élevait de la baguette du jeune homme, l'araignée recula, laissant à l'adolescent une marge de manœuvre. Celui-ci s'extirpa du début de gangue visqueuse que l'araignée avait commencé à tisser, et battit en retraite près d'une colonne.

Law se balançait comme il pouvait pour tenter de faire lâcher son cocon. Suspendu à presque huit mètres du sol, il hésitait quand même à se décrocher, risquant de se blesser à l'atterrissage. Il parvint à dégager l'un de ses bras.

Soudain, Loki aperçut une forme en haut des escaliers du hall. Une petite silhouette, qui était secouée de tremblements.

Junyor Malfoi assistait au fiasco de leur opération du haut des marches menant aux dortoirs. Spectacle qui semblait hilarant, puisqu'il se tenait les côtes, et étouffait son rire tant bien que mal, pour ne pas être repéré. Il tapait doucement du poing sur le tableau à côté de lui, et la personne représentée sur celui-ci n'avait pas encore été réveillé par le bruit, à moins qu'il n'ait passé la nuit ailleurs, laissant le cadre vide.

Loki réalisa qu'ils pouvaient peut-être retourner la situation à leur avantage. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose à lancer. Il trouva un bol de nouilles vide, et pensa qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur – et du seul, en l'occurrence – projectile possible. Il attrapa le récipient, et le lança en direction de l'escalier. Le bol heurta avec bruit les marches, et dégringola jusqu'en bas des degrés.

L'une des araignées vit Malfoi, et encore plus en colère de voir un troisième élève s'échapper de son dortoir après le couvre-feu, elle se dirigea vers le gamin, furieuse. Ce dernier, réalisant que la créature fondait sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante, poussa un cri suraigu avant de détaler dans le sens de son dortoir. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait assez rapide pour le rattraper.

La deuxième araignée attrapa Loki, et l'enveloppa dans sa toile, avant d'aller le fixer à quelques mètres de Law. Celui-ci était près d'arriver à se libérer, et attendit que la bête redescende. Il se servit de sa baguette pour découper son cocon, et se laissa glisser le long de sa gangue collante, puis atterrit souplement en faisant une roulade pour se réceptionner.

L'araignée fit volte-face en entendant le bruit, et remarqua qu'il s'était libéré. Hors d'elle, elle se rua vers le jeune homme, bien décidée à en finir. Mais l'adolescent brandit sa baguette, et s'exclama :

\- _Confundo !_

La créature reçut l'éclair en pleine face, et Law se précipita derrière une colonne pour échapper à la bête. Il craignit qu'elle le repère, mais confuse, l'araignée ne se rappela plus de ce qu'elle faisait dans le hall.

Mais la voix de Malfoi la rappela soudain à son devoir : le garçon venait de repasser dans la rotonde, ayant fait le tour du couloir circulaire.

_Elle ne l'a toujours pas rattrapé ?_ se demanda Law, surpris. Le jeune homme se remémora le garçon durant leur échange, et réalisa soudain qu'il avait dû enchanter ses chaussures …

Loki se libéra lui aussi, et atterrit sur le cocon de Law qui trainait au sol. Par chance, il ne se fit rien de plus.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda son camarade en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Impeccable, grimaça le jeune homme. Je crois qu'elle m'a pété une côte …

Law lança un sort pour réparer les côtes cassées de son ami, à défaut de pouvoir faire autrement. C'était un sortilège qu'ils n'avaient pas appris en classe, mais que le jeune homme avait trouvé dans un vieux livre de la bibliothèque ; sachant qu'il n'avait pas la qualification pour connaître un tel sort, il s'était entraîné dans sa chambre sur un os qu'il avait emprunté à Rodolphe, un camarade de classe.

Puis ils se relevèrent, et chancelants, ils avancèrent dans le hall.

\- Je te jure que si je choppe Pundledore, je lui arrache les yeux avec les dents, grogna Loki.

\- On récupère les filles avant, on s'occupera de Pundledore après.

\- On est bien gentils d'aller les chercher … Tout le monde s'en moque, alors qu'un inspecteur pour la sécurité arrive demain ! Parce que si personne ne les retrouve, c'est lui qui pointe chez Pôle Emploi demain !

Le jeune homme explosait. Cet établissement n'était pas aux normes de sécurité, et le directeur se moquait bien des risques que les élèves couraient. Mais quand ces élèves en question essayaient de prévenir leurs parents, ceux-ci ne les croyaient pas. C'était une école rassemblant la plupart des élèves renvoyés des autres établissements, dont un bon nombre de cas.

Car qui s'étonnait de voir que seuls vingt pourcents de chaque promotion ou presque atteignaient la dernière année ? C'était pour cela qu'ils obtenaient leurs diplômes sans même passer d'examen.

Car l'examen, c'était survivre.

Visqueux, couverts de toile d'araignée, et transis de froid, puisque leurs vêtements avaient pompé l'humidité de la gangue, ils passèrent la porte du château, sans mot dire. Ils devaient encore atteindre l'autre partie du château, qui était en réalité une ancienne dépendance, dans laquelle se trouvaient maintenant des bureaux et quelques salles de classe.

Cependant, un immense canyon, creusé par l'érosion due à une superbe cascade à environ un kilomètre de Bogwarts, séparait le bâtiment principal et l'annexe abritant la salle de potions. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent au bord du précipice, hésitants. Ils avaient l'habitude de traverser ce gouffre, puisqu'ils avaient parfois jusqu'à cinq heures de potions par semaine.

Comme à chaque fois, ils jetèrent un regard en bas du canyon. Dans les rochers aigus, quelques formes claires se détachaient. Des squelettes que personne n'avait récupérés, dont certains à côté desquels se trouvaient des chariots renversés. Le directeur interdisait qu'on vole en dehors du terrain de Quidditch, ce qui empêchait les élèves d'aller récupérer les corps.

D'un commun accord, ils préférèrent léviter. Il y avait aussi un vieux pont, mais à part certains élèves de première année qui ne parvenaient pas à utiliser le sort de lévitation, les autres étudiants trouvaient bien plus simple de voler au-dessus du gouffre. Et bien moins risqué également quand on maîtrisait le sort.

\- _Flappy Birdus !_

Les deux garçons décollèrent lestement, comme s'ils étaient plus agiles dans l'air que sur terre. Ils se laissèrent flotter au-dessus du gouffre, et atterrir de l'autre côté du canyon.

Ils escaladèrent ensuite les marches menant à la salle de potions.

\- _Alohomora_, murmura Loki.

Même s'ils étaient épuisés, les deux adolescents avaient été revigorés par leur petite escapade dans les airs, et étaient plus déterminés que jamais à retrouver Hansi et Charles.


	4. De l'éthologie au pugilat

Chapitre 3 : De l'éthologie au pugilat

* * *

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, sans pour autant la verrouiller. La salle était obscure, les carreaux assombris par la crasse qui s'y agglomérait. La pièce était relativement sale, car même si les élèves s'évertuaient à être les plus soigneux possible, les techniciens d'entretiens étaient depuis longtemps au fond du ravin, avec leur chariot rempli de produits pour le nettoyage comme seule compagnie.

Loki avisa une bougie sur le bureau du professeur, et avança dans l'allée centrale pour aller l'allumer. En traversant la salle de classe, il ne fit même pas attention aux deux squelettes éternellement attablés à leurs pupitres. Michelle et Rodolphe. Si la première des deux était déjà là avant leur entrée à l'école, ils avaient vu Rodolphe mourir à ce pupitre lors de leur troisième année, et il n'avait pas bougé depuis. C'était à lui que Law avait emprunté un tibia pour s'entrainer à ressouder des os.

Il y avait quatre armoires dans la salle, et Loki n'avait pas vu dans laquelle le professeur avait rangé les Truffes de Cerbère. Il ne restait plus qu'à chercher.

\- On commence par laquelle ?

\- Occupe-toi de celle au fond à gauche, je fais celle à droite, lui indiqua Law.

Loki entreprit alors de fouiller méthodiquement la première armoire. En plus d'être infructueuse, sa recherche faillit lui être dangereuse, puisqu'il manqua de faire tomber une fiole sur ses pieds en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire, car elle avait été mal rangée, mais il la rattrapa _in extremis_. L'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement après la montée d'adrénaline qui s'était frayée à grande vitesse un chemin dans son corps.

De son côté, Law était un peu moins méthodique, et ne trouva pas plus de chose que son ami. Alors qu'il cherchait les fameuses Truffes, il bouscula quelques béchers, et lorsqu'il rangea un bec Bunsen, il fut surpris de voir une bouteille en verre chuter, et lui asperger les pieds du liquide mordoré qu'elle contenait.

Alerté par le bruit qui l'avait fait sursauter, Loki fit volte-face, et chercha son ami des yeux.

\- Bêêê !

Une chèvre, essayant de se débarrasser de la chemise qui l'empêchait de voir devant elle. Si Loki ne l'avait pas aidé immédiatement, l'animal aurait sûrement commencé à donner des coups dans l'armoire.

\- Non mais … Law ?

\- Bêêê !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! You had _one_ job !

Il en perdait même son français tellement cette métamorphose inopinée le stressait encore plus. Déjà qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps en se battant contre les Rôdeurs …

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce placard …

\- Bêêê !

Le bêlement de Law sonna comme un avertissement, mais trop tard : une autre fiole, posée en équilibre sur le bord de l'étagère chuta, et se brisa elle aussi aux pieds de Loki, qui fut éclaboussé par le liquide, et qui disparut derrière un écran de fumée mauve.

\- Bêêê ! bêla Law, inquiet.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, il ne trouva au sol que les vêtements de Loki. Il les enleva d'un coup de museau, et trouva enfin son camarade … changé en limace. Celui-ci n'était pas fier, lui non plus, et il dût essuyer quelques moqueries de Law. Du moins, quelques bêlements moqueurs, pour être exact.

Plus à ça près, Law continua un instant de chercher dans le placard s'il ne trouvait pas ces Truffes de Cerbère. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour aider Hansi, hein …

Cependant, peine perdue, il ne trouva rien dans l'armoire. Il s'approcha alors de celle se trouvant proche de la porte, à droite de l'entrée, et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais n'y parvint pas. Loki tenta de l'arrêter en mimant un panneau « attention » avec ses cornes de limace, mais cela ne servit à rien, car Law fonça cornes les premières pour défoncer la porte du placard.

\- Bêêê !

Les portes s'ouvrirent, mais il s'était bloqué les cornes dans le bois massif des battants. En voulant se dégager, il donna un coup de tête assez sec, et toute l'armoire lui tomba dessus.

Loki plaqua ses deux cornes sur son front de limace, en un geste de désespoir profond. Son ami avait été changé en pierre par l'un des philtres contenus dans l'armoire. Au moins, il ne casserait plus rien …

Malheureusement, le jeune homme devait attendre que le charme le retenant dans ce corps de limace se dissipe. Par chance, Law et lui n'en avaient reçu qu'une petite quantité, et il n'y avait sûrement plus que quelques minutes à attendre.

Il entreprit laborieusement de revenir vers ses vêtements, à une allure défiant toute concurrence chez les personnes âgées. L'effet pris fin quelques secondes plus tard, et le jeune homme se rhabilla rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de fermer ses boutons de chemise. Après avoir repassé sur ses épaules sa cape – maintenant tâchée par des substances colorées – pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il entreprit de sortir son ami de sous la grosse armoire, pour éviter qu'il ne reprenne consistance sous le poids du meuble lourd. Cela lui prit un moment, puisque le placard était imposant, puis il se précipita vers la dernière armoire, ouvrant ce coup-ci les portes avec une grande délicatesse, et en remuant les cartons avec tout autant de soin. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois.

Et il trouva dans un bocal les fameuses Truffes de Cerbère qu'ils cherchaient. Tout ça pour ça …

\- Bordel … jura Law en se redressant, ayant repris son apparence humaine.

\- Va t'habiller … grogna son ami en détournant le regard.

Law eut à peine le temps de repasser ses vêtements qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

\- Tu as entendu du bruit en classe, ma jolie ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami :

\- Mince, c'est Rasurd et sa saleté de chat !

\- La porte n'est pas fermée !

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de cela, puisqu'ils étaient trop proches. Loki se jeta derrière une armoire, et Law attrapa par réflexe deux fioles dans le placard à côté de lui, avant de se cacher derrière.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu vois, y'a pers … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ! s'exclama le concierge en avisant l'armoire au sol, et les liquides s'échappant des bouteilles brisées se répandant entre les dalles.

Law jeta ses deux philtres au visage de Rasurd, n'attendant pas d'être remarqué. Les deux bouteilles fendirent l'air : la première s'écrasa contre le mur en manquant sa cible, mais la deuxième se brisa en heurtant l'homme de plein fouet. Une fumée rose … Et Rasurd était devenu une limace.

\- Yes ! s'écria Law, très fier.

Loki attrapa un pot vide, et prit le gastéropode pour l'enfermer dedans. Il valait mieux éviter qu'il ne se fasse marcher dessus, ou qu'il soit dévoré, au vu du regard de Miss Taigne, son chat.

\- Tout doux ma belle, c'est Rasurd … dit Law en caressant le chat

Pendant ce temps, Loki se dirigea vers l'alambic du professeur. Il ajouta l'ingrédient à la potion qu'il avait subtilisée le matin même. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui serve si vite, mais tellement d'élèves disparaissaient à Bogwarts qu'il préférait prendre les devants, et il avait eu raison.

\- Fini, soupira le garçon aux yeux verts. Qui s'y colle ?

\- Vas-y, file, lui répondit son ami. Je m'en occupe.

Loki donna la petite bouteille à son ami, qui en but le contenu. Une tache noire grandit sur son nez, qui prit la forme d'une truffe de chien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça te va très bien, plaisanta Loki. Est-ce que tu peux trouver les filles ?

Law renifla une fois, puis deux. Son flair décuplé, il se dirigea vers la porte d'évacuation donnant sur le couloir de l'annexe. Ils sortirent de la salle de potions, et avancèrent dans le corridor.

Ce couloir-là était un peu plus accueillant que celui qui menait à leurs dortoirs : des travaux y avaient été faits récemment, et la décoration y avait aussi été refaite. Bien plus de tableaux, et des rideaux aux fenêtres, accordés à la couleur des papiers peints. Quel luxe !

Alors qu'ils approchaient d'une intersection dans le corridor, ils entendirent des voix. Par sécurité, ils s'arrêtèrent, et tendirent l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites, Humble ? demanda la voix de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Cette bête polymorphe est dans le château ?

\- Malheureusement, ma chère. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Robespierre menaçait de dévorer tous les étudiants, donc en comparaison, lui en laisser juste deux, ce n'est pas si grave …

\- Mais Humble … !

Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent.

\- R-Robespierre ?

Il s'agissait d'un ogre terrible qui n'avait pas encore été arrêté par les autorités magiques. Il avait dévoré un bon nombre de Moldus, mais le pire dans l'affaire, c'était qu'il était plus vorace que ses confrères ogres. Ceux-ci devaient, selon la législation magique, se contenter de viande animale, et consommaient environ l'équivalent d'un ou deux humains tous les huit ans.

Robespierre mangeait cette quantité tous les deux ans.

\- Il est dans le château …

\- … Et c'est lui qui a enlevé Hansi et Charles !

\- Je te jure que demain, c'est pas au chômage que sera Pundledore, mais à Azkabin !

Les deux adolescents se hâtèrent de reprendre leur enquête, les pas de Pundledore et de l'autre professeur s'étant éloignés.

Leur recherche les mena dans le sous-sol.

\- C'est ici, déclara Law en s'arrêtant devant une lourde porte en bois.

Ivres de rage, les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent de concert les panneaux de bois, qui retentirent avec force quand ils rencontrèrent le mur en pierre.

Loki chercha la lumière : le grand lustre en fonte gisait péniblement au sol, enfoncé sous les dalles qu'il avait soulevées en s'écrasant. Le jeune homme alluma les quelques bougies encore présentes sur le chandelier. C'était une salle large, avec un parvis derrière la porte, donnant sur un escalier qui débouchait sur le reste de la salle, et une estrade en fond, où étaient tenues prisonnières deux formes.

\- Hansi ! Charles ! s'écria Law.

Il allait se précipiter vers elles, mais son camarade le retint au dernier moment. Le jeune homme lui montra du menton le plafond. Il y avait un autre lustre, attaché à celui-ci, alors même que plusieurs grosses dalles en pierre manquaient.

Le lustre commença à changer de forme, et chuta. Atterrissant au sol, ce n'était plus un chandelier, mais un ogre immense.

Robespierre.

Il se précipita sur les deux garçons, dans l'espoir de les attraper et de les ajouter à son repas. Dans un ultime réflexe, les adolescents bondirent par-dessus la barrière du parvis, et évitèrent l'attaque de l'ogre.

Law dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif.

\- _Incarcerem_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Le monstre fut enveloppé d'une myriade de cordes, qui cherchèrent à l'entraver, mais il s'en débarrassa facilement.

\- Les Aurors ne sont pas parvenus à me confondre, rit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, vous n'êtes rien par rapport à eux !

Loki courut en direction des filles, pour essayer de les libérer, et d'avoir deux personnes en plus pour les aider, mais il fut arrêté par une main gigantesque qui l'attrapa par les pieds.

\- Aïe ! hurla-t-il, quand Robespierre appliqua une pression sur la grosse contusion laissée sur sa cheville par le Rôdeur.

_Ah non !_ pensa-t-il, _ça suffit de jouer les hochets pour les gros monstres !_

\- _Confringo_ ! hurla le jeune homme alors que l'ogre s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

Une explosion se fit dans la gueule de Robespierre. Ce dernier lâcha Loki, qui se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur les dalles, et essuya le sang orange vif qui coulait entre ses dents tranchantes.

Il poussa un rugissement terrifiant.

\- _Diffindo_ !

Law attira l'attention de Robespierre, pour qu'il laisse Loki. Celui-ci était plutôt mal en point, et le jeune homme savait qu'il était loin d'être le meilleur pour se battre au corps-à-corps, surtout dans cet état.

Une large coupure balafra le visage de l'ogre. Il frappa Law d'un coup si puissant que l'adolescent fut envoyé à dix mètres de sa position lors de l'impact. Il se trouvait près du lustre qui gisait au sol. Robespierre s'approcha de lui, et s'apprêta à lui donner un grand coup qui lui serait fatal quand soudain, il s'effondra sur le sol, une immense dalle de pierre l'ayant complètement écrasé.

Son sang avait giclé partout, s'infiltrant entre les dalles. Une vraie boucherie.

Law, qui avait été protégé par l'un de ses bras, se dégagea tant bien que mal, recouvert de poussière. Il rejoignit Loki, et l'aida à se relever.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. C'était fini.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a dû désolidariser les dalles du plafond en se camouflant en lustre … ça lui a joué des tours … sourit Loki, mauvais. Bien fait pour lui.

La poussière soulevée par la chute de la dalle alourdissait l'air de la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent des filles, fébriles et à bout de forces. Elles n'étaient pas conscientes. Loki dénoua les liens de Hansi, qui tomba dans les bras de Law.

\- Hansi, hé, Hansi !

\- Quoi … grogna la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux.

Il l'enlaça, ravi de la voir encore en vie. Charles s'était réveillée, et Loki la délia, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux, lui aussi rassuré de la voir. Puis il tomba à genoux, exténué.

\- Ça va ? s'exclama Charles, inquiète.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne …

Hansi consulta sa montre. Il était six heures douze.

\- Venez, on sort d'ici.

Les filles, qui avaient pu dormir un peu aidèrent les garçons à marcher. Ils avaient de multiples coupures et ecchymoses après s'être battus contre les Rôdeurs et Robespierre. Sans parler, ils sortirent de la salle, traversèrent de multiples couloirs, et s'extirpèrent de l'annexe.

\- On va où ? demanda Hansi.

\- Sortons de Bogwarts. Il faut aller au-devant de l'inspecteur pour la sécurité.

Il fallait mettre un terme à ce qu'il se passait dans cette école.

La plupart des professeurs s'étaient rassemblés pour ouvrir les portes des dortoirs de Dahut et de Dobhar-Chu, qui avaient été piégées par la potion de Junyor Malfoi, et ils avaient retrouvé le garçon en question suspendu au plafond, englué dans une gangue épaisse formée par des Rôdeurs affreusement énervés.

Les quatre adolescents s'esquivèrent sans être repérés, ni par un professeur, ni par un fantôme. Ils traversèrent le parc de l'école, et s'approchèrent du large portail en fer forgé bordant l'établissement scolaire. Ils déverrouillèrent la grille, et s'en furent sur la route illuminée par le soleil pâle en train de se lever. Le chemin descendait de la montagne par un tortueux alignement de virages suivant les flancs rocheux. Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres à l'extérieur de l'école qu'un son de calèche se fit entendre.

Une diligence émergea d'entre les sapins, tirée par deux Sombrals majestueux.

La plupart des élèves qui arrivaient à Bogwarts ne pouvaient pas voir ces créatures. Tous en étaient capables lorsqu'ils repartaient du château.

Les adolescents restèrent immobiles au centre de la route, un faible sourire aux lèvres, fier tels Gandalf défiant le Balrog. La voiture ne passerait pas.

Cela devait être l'inspecteur. La calèche s'arrêta à leur hauteur, stoppée par le garde-chasse, qui était allé chercher son passager à la gare du village en contrebas du château.

\- Law, Laufeyson et les Beifong ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

La porte de la diligence s'ouvrit. Le passager devait avoir été surpris par l'arrêt inopiné de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Deux hommes descendirent. Ce n'était pas de simples inspecteurs, mais le Ministre de la Magie en personne, Newthon Scamanbert ainsi que le Ministre de l'Education Magique, Gellert Grindelpoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les enfants ? A cette heure-ci, vous devriez encore être dans vos chambres.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent un pas en avant, et s'effondrèrent aux pieds de Scamanbert et de Grindelpoire, terrassés.


	5. Quand tout reprend son cours ou presque

Chapitre 4 : Quand tout reprend son cours ou presque ...

* * *

Law battit des paupières. Tout était si blanc autour de lui …

\- Il se réveille !

\- Loki aussi !

\- Mesdemoiselles, du calme !

Les deux adolescents ouvrirent les yeux avec peine. Tout était si lumineux …

Leurs lits étaient côte à côte, et les deux adolescentes s'étaient assises sur le bord du matelas, attendant qu'ils se réveillent.

Il leur fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Hansi et Charles se jetèrent dans leurs bras en pleurs, heureuses de les voir en vie. Leur état était si grave quand ils avaient été amenés dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomchaud que cette dernière n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les sauver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a dormi longtemps ?

Les filles et l'infirmière leur racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Ils avaient dormi plusieurs jours, entre la fatigue accumulée après leur nuit blanche et leur état préoccupant. Pendant leur sommeil, le Ministre de la Magie avait pris Pundledore entre quatre yeux, et lui avait fait un sermon mémorable sur la sécurité et les normes. Il avait été embarqué, et allait passer le restant de ses jours à Azkabin, pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, non-assistance à personne en danger, et complicité de meurtre.

\- Juste ça …

La plupart du corps enseignant avait été renvoyé, et ils écoperaient tous d'un procès pour non-assistance également, bien que cela soit minoré car Pundledore leur avait fait de nombreuses menaces, les empêchant d'intervenir.

\- Ils sont en train d'identifier les corps, et de prévenir les familles. On va tous être renvoyés chez nos parents, et ils vont fermer l'école.

\- Combien ils en ont trouvé pour l'instant ?

\- Eh bien … Ils ont vidé la salle de potions, le ravin, et la fosse derrière le terrain de Quidditch. Mais ça reste peu par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait vraiment y avoir. Même les plus vieux disent qu'ils ont vu au moins le triple des restes retrouvés disparaître.

\- C'est horrible …

\- Les élèves vivants vont probablement être intégrés à Beauboutdebois. Mais ils resteront traumatisés.

\- Je plains les plus jeunes.

\- Les plus âgés y sont passés aussi.

Le silence se fit. Ils savaient tous que la vie allait devenir normale pour eux, mais qu'ils garderaient des séquelles. Cela les effrayait un peu.

\- D'ailleurs … Law, tu te souviens du bol sur lequel tu as glissé cette nuit-là ?

\- Oui, comme celui que tu as jeté vers Junyor ?

\- Pourquoi ils étaient là ?

Le changement de conversation les surprit.

\- De quels bols vous parlez ? demanda Hansi.

\- Il y avait des bols dans le hall, comme ceux qu'on fait apparaître avec le sort « _Nouillocuryx_ », vous voyez ?

\- Ah, je vois. On les a vus en retournant dans nos dortoirs après le repas.

\- Justement, reprit Charles, ça nous a intriguées. On a pensé qu'un élève avait eu un problème, et on s'est inquiétées. On a suivi les bols, il y en avait bien une dizaine.

\- Ah bon ?

\- En fait, c'était justement un appât de Robespierre.

\- Il voulait capturer deux élèves. Les plus jeunes se seraient peu souciés de bols qui traînaient, mais les grands auraient voulu les récupérer pour les nettoyer ou les faire disparaître.

\- Et s'il avait faim, il valait mieux attraper un élève âgé qu'un petit jeune, même si ceux-là se perdent plus fréquemment dans le château.

Ils se turent tous. Le monstre devait encore se trouver dans le sous-sol de l'annexe.

\- J'y pense, réalisa Hansi, on ne vous a pas remercié d'être venu nous chercher.

\- Donc merci beaucoup, sourit Charles.

\- J'ai le droit à un câlin, Chérie ? demanda Law avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- T'en perds pas une, hein …

Mais elle l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras.

Loki se redressa aussi, et attira Charles contre lui.

\- On a eu tellement peur pour vous …

\- C'est fini.

* * *

_Rajout hors partie (surtout pour L-Nyra) :_

Le train partant du village en contrebas de Bogwarts était encore en retard.

\- Vive la SMCF, lança Charles à sa sœur, agacée.

\- Tu l'as dit …

\- Hansi ! Charles !

Law, vêtu de vêtements Moldus, se fraya un chemin vers elles. Le Ministre les renvoyait chez eux, après avoir reçu une réponse de tous les parents d'élèves.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Loki, qui suivait Law. On vous cherchait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire le voyage avec vous !

\- On a une surprise ! rit Law.

Les quatre ados se disputèrent un moment, en discutant de façon animée. La plupart des gens sur le quai étaient des anciens élèves de Bogwarts, et ce qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise les agents du Ministère qui avaient été mandatés pour s'occuper des enfants, c'était qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout être perturbés par les évènements. Même les plus jeunes, âgé parfois de pas même onze ans et demi, continuaient de jouer et de chahuter sans donner l'impression d'avoir côtoyé la mort au quotidien pendant presque dix mois.

La brise d'avril souffla sur la gare. Les arbres en fleur répandaient leurs parfums, et quelques allergiques se mirent à éternuer.

\- Donc on se retrouve à Beauboutdebois ? demanda Law.

\- Pas sûr. On va peut-être suivre notre père dans ses voyages. Il nous a dit qu'il préférait qu'on ne remette pas les pieds dans une école après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Donc c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ?

\- Non, on reviendra, mais pas avant un petit moment.

Le train arriva, et comme ils étaient parmi les plus âgés, ils aidèrent les petits à s'installer.

\- Delannoy ! Niel ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! les sépara Loki. Edouard, vient m'aider !

\- Bellegarde, tout va bien, ne pleure pas ma belle …

Law consolait une petite fille qui avait peur de rentrer chez elle. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé à Bogwarts car ils voulaient que leur fille travaille au Ministère plus tard. Hansi dût résister pour ne pas le prendre en photo, tant la scène était attendrissante.

\- Hansi, aide-moi ! Y'a Aubert, Jullien et Lestrange qui n'arrêtent pas de courir dans l'allée, et qui ne veulent pas m'obéir !

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Charles …

Une petite voix appela la jeune fille, tirant sur son haut. C'était une petite de première année, Fleur Tremblay.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda doucement la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi on doit rentrer chez nous ?

\- Parce que l'école doit fermer. On va aller dans une autre école, où on aura à manger, et où il n'y aura plus de squelettes en salle de potions.

\- C'est vrai ?

Charles acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est chouette, ils me faisaient un peu peur …

Les petits ne savaient pas que ces restes appartenaient à des élèves. On essayait de les tenir dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible. Mais souvent, ils comprenaient avant même qu'on ne leur explique …

\- Alors Malfoi, ça t'a plus le hamac des Rôdeurs ? le railla Law en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

\- Moque-toi !

\- Oh, mais je ne m'en priverais pas !

* * *

Les quatre adolescents avaient fini par réussir à calmer tout le monde, et s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide. Law avait sorti de son sac une bouteille, et l'avait fièrement posée sur la table :

\- Et voilà la surprise !

\- De la liqueur de fraise ! Oh vous êtes les meilleurs !

\- On n'avait pas réussi à la boire l'autre jour, quand Robespierre vous a kidnappées, on en le fait aujourd'hui !

Ils profitèrent de leur liqueur accompagnée d'un gâteau en dessert, après avoir dégusté un bon bol de nouilles au curry.

\- Ce repas d'étudiants à Bogwarts, quand même …

\- Chez les Tatzelwurm, on avait même des légumes à mettre dans nos nouilles, claironna Law, qui passait son temps à se chamailler avec Hansi à propos du mérite de leurs maisons respectives.

\- Mais chez les Dahut, on mangeait autre chose que des nouilles !

\- Ah oui ?

\- On faisait de la viande sautée avec des pommes cuites.

\- Pas ma faute si les Dahut sont des bobos-gauchistes !

\- T'as dit quoi sur les Dahut, là ?

\- Juste que les Tatzelwurm sont les meilleurs, Chérie !

\- Si c'est comme ça, je me casse, rit Hansi en se levant de son siège. Y'a peut-être des petits de ma maison qui ont besoin d'aide, et comme chez les Dahut, on est responsables, je vais les aider !

\- C'est ça !

Il la suivit quand même, et ils poursuivirent leurs chamailleries dans le couloir du wagon.

\- Ils sont infernaux, rit Loki.

\- Tu l'as dit … On parie combien qu'il finit par lui faire un câlin ?

\- T'es jalouse ?

Le jeune homme attrapa le menton de son amie, et lui vola un baiser.

* * *

\- Hansi, Lestrange a déchiré mon doudou ! pleurnicha un garçon en s'accrochant au pull de la jeune fille.

\- Je vais le réparer, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle à l'enfant avant de se tourner vers Law. Vas gronder Lestrange, je crois qu'il est chez ces barbares de Tatzelwurm, non ?

Elle prit le doudou du petit, et le répara en lançant un sort simple. Le garçon repartit en sens inverse, rassuré.

\- J'irai le gronder plus tard …

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis occupé.

Il passa une main sur la nuque de Hansi, et l'embrassa, avant de lui jeter un petit sourire, et de compléter :

\- Maintenant je vais aller gronder Lestrange.

* * *

Voilà les aventures de Law et Loki à l'école des Pourris !

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Si vous voulez lire quelque chose employant les mêmes personnages, n'hésitez pas à passer sur Petites Histoires au bord d'un verre de Chartreuse, d'où sont sortis Hansi et Charles (puisque ni Law ni Loki ne nous appartiennent ^^)

J'ai depuis quelques temps un compte Deviantart, sur lequel je mettrai incessamment sous peu des trucs en relation avec le Bogwarts Roleplay Universe, puisque je meurs d'envie de le développer. On a déjà le thème de la prochaine partie : Law et Loki, devenus Aurors, à la poursuite de Pundledore, évadé d'Azkabin ! Il est également possible que mes amies mettent en ligne sur la même plateforme des dessins en relation avec ce JDR, donc je donne aussi leurs pseudos (et comme ça, ça leur fait de la pub ^^) :

\- Yase14

\- L-Nyra

\- d1avolo

Si jamais cela vous a inspiré, n'hésitez pas à faire un dessin et à me l'envoyer par MP ou autre, on sera très heureux de les voir ^^


End file.
